


a hangman's knot

by Pomfry



Series: 700 followers drabbles [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou is there but he's unconcious, Because I cannot get me enough of that, Crossover, Gen, Mikuni isn't that bad of a guy, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, The Envy pair ends up in bnha and it's a disaster, kamino ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Mikuni is not happy to end up in the world of quirks. Frankly, neither is Jeje.The rest of the world would like them to go back home as soon as possible.





	a hangman's knot

Mikuni  _ hates _ this place. It’s so far removed from his circle of influence, of comfort, that it isn’t even funny. He doesn’t have the connections, he only had the money on him - which wasn’t a lot, considering that he leaves most of it in the bank like a sensible person - and he doesn’t have any identification that gave him some leniences.

That and these  _ damn powers. _

Seriously, what the hell. He’s seen someone made of  _ rock. _ This isn’t what he’s used to and he’s on edge because of it.

“Remind me to kill Belkia when we get back,” he mutters to Jeje, and his servamp nods, clearly as annoyed as he is.

They’d been fighting Tsubaki’s subclass in what Mikuni supposes was the final battle between their two sides, and they’d been caught in the same trap that befell Pride. Before both of them knew it, they were waking up in a park, Jeje’s bags scattered around him and Abel on the ground.

Mikunis scowls as he leans against the wall, watching as these so-called heroes storm a compound thing, at least four dressed up kids hiding. He sighs, brushing Abel’s hair with his fingers in an attempt to calm down. He’s been agitated ever since they ended up here a week ago. He doesn’t have any plans against these people, and his Lead has specific abilities. He can’t do much and he’s  _ bored _ as well as  _ irritated. _ That’s never been a good combination he muses, and tilts his head as the situation grows. There’s a kid with ash blonde hair, clearly not wanting to be here, and Mikuni does not like this at all. He doesn’t like this. Those kids are about Misono’s age, and - he’s always been the protector, always been the big brother. He’s never changed that, and he doesn’t think he ever will. He killed his mother for Misono and he - he would do it again, would do it if it means that Misono would live.

He  _ loves _ his brother. That won’t ever change, no matter how many things he goes through.

A boom that has Mikuni jerking his head up. A man stepping out of a portal, his face hidden. All Might, the number one hero that Mikuni won’t stop hearing about landing in front of him.

Mikuni grins, Abel heavy in his arms as he turns to Jeje. “I think we found out next target.”

Jeje only cocks his guns in response.

 

\--

 

It's the final showdown between All For One and All Might, and it isn’t going well. The ember of One For All inside Toshinori is flickering, dying, and he’s taking more and more damage as his muscle form steams away. Bit by bit, One For All leaves him the more he calls upon it, and he can feel blood welling behind his teeth.

His back aches from slamming into building after building, and Gran Torino is panting next to him, his old body struggling to keep up. Bakugou is fighting, explosions ripping from his hands, and Toshinori  _ needs _ to get to him,  _ needs  _ to rescue him and  _ get him away. _

“Well, well,” calls a voice, and Toshinori and All For One glance to the right to see a man with blonde hair standing on rubble, tilting his cowboy head up with a grin that promises trouble. “What do we have here, Jeje?”

Another man lands next to him, light as a feather and without a sound, two bags falling neatly upon his head. “Some enemies,” the man replies.

“And what,” the man asks, smile growing sharp, “do we do to enemies?”

The man - Jeje, Toshinori assumes - cocks the guns in his sleeves as an answer, and the blonde man laughs. “That’s right. You go after the kid and I’ll handle this asshole.” A rope appears in his hands. “Go on.”

Jeje leaps away and soon gunshots sound out into the silence. The man laughs, ties the rope around his dolls neck. “Let’s see here. Who do I go for.”

Toshinori looks desperately towards his student, then back to All For One, and the man seems to make his decision.

“That settles it,” he says lightly, and then he  _ moves, _ too fast for All For One to stop as a noose ties around his neck. “My Fair Lady!”   


The doll drops like an anvil and All For One starts choking, hands scrambling against the rope. His quirks roar to life, one after the other, and still, the rope won’t break. A woman appears, holding the rope with a serene expression on his face, and the blonde man stops next to him.

“It’s no use,” he says cheerily. “That rope won’t break no matter what.” All For One drops to his knees, gasping for breath. “My, what sins you have. Normally, you wouldn’t have this reaction.” His tilts his head back to look Toshinori in the eyes. “My name’s Mikuni, by the way.”

Toshinori makes to open his mouth when the pain spikes and he drops to his knees with a grunt. “All Might,” he grits out, and the man laughs, delighted.

“The hero? Wow, what a moment for me!” Mikuni kicks All For One in the chest, frowning down at him harshly. “It’s not good to target kids, you know. My mother learned that lesson.”

The gunshots stop and Jeje wanders over, carrying an unconscious Bakugou over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “You done?” Mikuni asks, crossing his arms. “That was quick.”

Jeje drops Bakugou on the ground. “I’m quick,” he replies flatly, Toshinori lunges to check on his student, trying to find a pulse.

A heartbeat thumps in his student’s wrist and Toshinori slumps with relief.

All For One stops choking, goes silent. Mikuni’s face goes pensive. “What sins,” he murmurs, crouching and poking the villain in the chest. “Jeje, Abel was the heaviest I’ve ever seen her.”

“Must’ve been a bad man,” Jeje offers, and Mikuni barks a laugh.

“True, true.”

Toshinori cannot take this any longer. “Who are you?” he snaps, and they both look over at him.

“Just two guys looking for a way home,” Mikuni says, and there’s a hidden threat in his voice. Toshinori doesn’t know what to do next, doesn’t know how many times this has happened before that they’re so nonchalant about it. In all of his years of fighting, he’s never seen anyone so brutally efficient, so viciously capable, except for maybe All For One.

All For One, who has stopped moving, stopped jerking. All For One, whose chest isn’t moving.

All For One, who is  _ dead. _

He feels - numb. He clutches his student to his chest, keeping an eye on the two even as One For All flickers and nearly dies in his chest.

He will not let them harm Bakugou, will not let them harm his student. He is All Might, he is the  _ Symbol of Peace. _

If he cannot protect a single boy, who can he protect?

“All Might?”

Toshinori jerks around and -  _ nononono -  _ Izuku is right there, his hair slicked back and wearing a ridiculous outfit, but his eyes are wide. “Midoriya, my boy,” he rasps, panicking kickstarting and heart in his throat. He coughs out blood in his fist, the camera crew circling above them. “Midoriya, get  _ back.” _

Izuku falters, fingers twisting in his shirt. He looks lost and uncertain and everything in Toshinori screams to get up, to reassure him, but there’s suddenly a sheet of ice beside his successor and Todoroki is there, resting a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. Toshinori can barely hear his words.

“What’s going on with All Might?”

And Toshinor’s stomach drops when Mikuni walks up to his two students, his eyes contemplative as he sweeps the doll up and vanishes the rope. “You,” he tells Todoroki, “remind me of my brother. It’s the hair.” He brushes a hand over the double toned hair and Todoroki flinches away. Mikuni draws his hand back, musing over the reaction.

“No matter.” He spins on his heel and marches back up to Jeje, cuddling the doll close. “Abel wants to go now, Jeje. Are we going to deny her?”

Jeje grunts and Mikuni grabs onto a sleeve, twisting his fingers in the fabric just as All For One staggers to his feet.

Mikuni’s face goes cold. “Jeje.”

Jeje lifts an arm, a shot rings out, and All For One drops to the ground, a hole in his head.

“Shouldn’t have tried that,” Mikuni says to the corpse, and turns a very tight smile on Todoroki. “Hey, where’re your parents?”

“My father,” Todoroki says, hesitating, and Toshinori can see the apprehension in the way he looks to the ground. “Is by the warehouse.”

Mikuni’s smiles, sharp as a knife. “We’re gonna go visit him.”

“Wait, what -”

And they disappear, leaving only a blur of black and gold behind them. And Toshinori is sick to his stomach by the blood on his face that  _ isn’t his. _

 

\--

 

“What are we doing,” Jeje says, “Mikuni?”

Mikuni doesn’t know. He just knows that kid has the same eyes as him and that he doesn’t want him to do that anymore. He doesn’t know. He knows that they’ll be wanted for the death of the man, wanted for interfering with a fight, but -

But that kid had a bad reaction to a simple touch, and there was a burn over his eye. Someone put it there,  _ someone _ hurt that kid.

Mikuni - has always been like this. He doesn’t want kids in this fight. It’s why he doesn’t like it when the other eves - the other  _ kids  _ \- try to fight. He doesn’t like it, but he knows that he can’t stop it, which is why he offered to train them, offered to train Mahiru. He doesn’t  _ want _ them in this fight, not like the way he was, but -

But he knows that he can’t halt it, can’t keep them out of it.

Which is why he’s heading for the hero with the same hair color as that kid, with fire powers that  _ could have hurt that kid. _

Mikuni is very much not happy and when he reaches the ‘hero’ he doesn’t hesitate to throw a noose around his neck and let Abel do the rest.

Abel drops - not as heavy as he’d like, but heavy all the same - and he leans against his servamp with a smirk twisting his lips as Endeavor tries to burn the rope off, the other heroes scrambling around him.

“My Fair Lady,” he sings softly, smiles brightly when they all turn to him. “London bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down,  _ my fair Lady.” _ And a bell tolls in the distance as Endeavor’s face turns purple.

“It seems you’ve killed some people,” he calls. “This doesn’t work unless you’ve killed a human, and the more sins you’ve done, the heavier it gets. So tell me.” He leans down, his eyes sparkling. “Who did you kill? What are your sins?”

Endeavor doesn’t answer - but then again he can’t.

Mikuni lets the technique go, tugs the rope back up to him. Abel is heavy for him too. He’s killed a human before after all, and his sins are aplenty.

“I’ll come back to finish the job,” he warns, “if you touch that white and red haired kid again.”

With that, he turns and lets Jeje carry him away. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so that's how Endeavor dies. By servamp.
> 
> They do get back eventually, but by that time Mikuni has worked himself up into a really big rage and somehow manages to severely injure Belkia before Tsubaki swoops in and saves him, haha.
> 
> You don't fuck with the envy pair.


End file.
